


Defiance Pax

by AnnieQuill



Series: Defiance Pax [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertronians - Freeform, Fainting, Galloway - Freeform, Giant Alien Robots, Giant Robots, Liaison - Freeform, N.E.S.T, One-Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Robots, She has a flat chest, Tough ass kid, Will is suprised, is an asshole, lots of staring, she's 17 and dealing with aliens, suggest tags i have no clue what im doing, thought I should mention that, yes she's a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieQuill/pseuds/AnnieQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N.E.S.T gets a new liaison. For some reason she's seventeen, and her name looks like it should be Cybertronian. For some reason the JCS thinks this is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance Pax

Defiance Pax looked up at the huge red and blue flamed Cybertronian.  
Major William Lennox watched Defiance Pax, Waiting for her to collapse.  
Optimus Prime made eye contact with the human youngling, observing her.  
Defiance Pax was a rail thin, tan, 5’’6’, with hair chin length at most. Her wide green eyes, and determined set to her face made her look very formidable. She also looked like what humans called a ‘Pixie’.  
Defiance Pax raised a hand and smiled.  
“Nice to meet you Optimus Prime!” She said cheerily.  
“You too Defiance Pax. Do you accept the position?” He asked.  
“Yes, I will be your liaison,” She said.  
“Very well then, Come on kid, follow me,” Major Lennox said, still expecting her to faint any minute now. Defiance hummed her assent and followed the soldier.

It was going to be a fun year.

She never did faint.

She did occasionally paint.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel, I don't know. http://hdwallpapers.cat/wallpaper/anime_wild_girl_short_hair_beautiful_hd-wallpaper-716341.jpg thats what she looks like


End file.
